Perfect Lover
by Rikka-tan
Summary: What is perfect? What makes someone perfect? What are we? Two people full of flaws, being together. Will it perfect us together? Or will it broke us apart?


**Pairing:** ShizuoXfem!Izaya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara.

**A/N**: I'll try my best to make the character here as IC as I possibly can, but do forgive and remind me if it got too OOC. This is kind of AU (or not), only because Izaya is a woman here~

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

_Nothing is perfect, nothing's flawless._

_Just like I am, just like you are_

_Messed up and broken,_

_Flaws and everything,_

_Still, I love you…_

Rain.

The sound of rain could be heard clearly beyond the big window, decorated in Shinjuku's (if not Tokyo) infamous information broker residence.

The heavy sound of rain doesn't seem to faze the information broker at all, as those slim fingers continuously typing at her laptop with consistent speed. Only stopping when her right hand reaching for a cup of less sweet hot chocolate besides her.

Izaya's eyes flicked mischievously as she reading through all newest information she could find, as well as chatting in some forum, fuming happily when she come across _interesting_ information.

Her fingers stop moving as she felt a presence behind her, looming over Izaya's petite body.

She didn't need to turn around, really, since there is only one person who could possibly be in her place at such hour. With his own key which Izaya gave him, he has free access to enter and out of her apartment.

"You really shouldn't have come here this late, shizu-chan. What should I do when the neighbor of mine saw you, a man coming to a _weak_ woman place who living alone this late at night? They would accuse me doing something sketchy!" Izaya said with exaggerate tone, eyes glinted playfully.

Shizuo scoffed, "Weak, my ass! Besides, I don't fucking care!"

Izaya turned around, still sitting in her swivel chair, "How mean! What would you do if something bad happen to me? You should treat your girlfriend nicely, Shizu-chan!"

She puffed her cheek and looked at Shizuo with faking hurt expression.

Shizuo glared at her, "not when the girlfriend is a crazy psychopath who loves toying with people! They are the one I should be protecting from you!"

Izaya chuckled, before looking at Shizuo with mischievous eyes. "But Shizu-chan, I never mean something bad to them. I only make things more interesting~"

Shizuo growled, averting his eyes from Izaya, and letting a small _tsk-ed_ out of his mouth.

Izaya smirked, dropping the conversation (which was unusual, since she love taunting her brute so much), and instead enjoying the view in front of her. Shizuo's hair was wet from taking a bath. As it was raining outside, he must be soaked by rain. This protozoan never brought an umbrella with him, since it was unnecessary. The blonde never got sick.

'How come I don't realize that Shizu-chan was taking a bath in my own bathroom? It must be because of the rain's sound.'

Izaya continue her observation on Shizuo. He wore a white shirt and track pants, with a towel hovering over his shoulder. Her eyes roamed around his body, admiring Shizuo's built, not too muscular body, just the perfect amount for everything, before settling on his face. Shizuo's face was kind of flushing red, it must be caused by the hot water he used.

Izaya hummed, then licking her lips. She got to admit that Shizuo was really handsome, despite being a protozoan. That flushed face make him looks even sexier than he already was.

Her thought got distracted when drops of water fall into her hair. She looked up and found that the water come from shizuo's wet hair. The blond obviously didn't dry his hair completely as it's dripping over his hair into the floor.

Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan, I told you countless time to dry your hair properly! Look now, you made a mess on my floor!"

"Tch! It's not a big deal, is it? It just got a little wet. You are making a fuss of everything."

"I'm not! You know how I love it clean. Why didn't you use the hair dryer I put in the bathroom? I even purposely prepared one for you!" Izaya said, clearly annoyed with Shizuo's nonchalant response.

Shizuo shrugged. "Nah, it's too troublesome."

Izaya closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She stood up, and then grabbed Shizuo's hand. "Fine! Come here!"

Shizuo didn't say anything, just silently letting Izaya dragged him with eyebrow furrowed, showing confusion. They walked into the couch.

"Sit here." Izaya pushed Shizuo down, not into the couch, but the floor below.

"Wha..." Shizuo looked at Izaya, confused.

"Just sit," said Izaya, cutting him off from speaking. She walked away from the couch, stopping for a moment, and then turned her head back, glancing at Shizuo. "Wait for me."

Izaya then continue walking into the bathroom. She reached up her hand to the upper shelves, opened it and took out a hair dryer. She smiled happily, holding the item in her hand and walked back to Shizuo.

She found Shizuo sitting leisurely on the floor, making himself comfortably on the carpet layered above the floor. His back leaned against the couch, while lazily browsed through the TV channel with remote in his hand.

"I'm back~" Izaya bounced into the couch, positioned herself sitting exactly behind Shizuo.

Shizuo looks up, finally understand what his fussy girlfriend planning to do when he found a hair dryer in her hand.

Izaya grinned, taking a hold of the towel that rested on Shizuo. She started rubbing the fabric into his hair, trying to reduce its wetness. After she felt it not excessively wet anymore, Izaya grabbed the hairdryer, turned it on, then checking its temperature. She's making sure it's not too hot, so that Shizuo won't get burned, though it would be interesting to see the ex-bartender reaction if she do that little prank.

Izaya fumed happily, while drying Shizuo's hair.

"You shouldn't have come here, Shizu-chan. It rained so heavily, yet you didn't use an umbrella. Are you an idiot? Wait, you are an idiot." Izaya laughed mockingly.

Shizuo growled. "Well, I happened to be on my way to your place, when it fucking rained suddenly."

"Ara, did you miss me that much? So much that you would go all out your way just to see me even in such raining day. That's so sweet of you, Shizu-chan! Even-though we had seen each other already, when I visited Ikebukuro this afternoon," Izaya smirked, teasing him while stroking Shizuo's hair gently.

"Tch! Shut up, flea!" Shizuo shut his eyes closed, trying hard to control his temper from exploding. He's unconsciously leaning towards Izaya touch, enjoying each of her tender fingers run through his hair.

"Right~" The raven said with a sing-song voice, and then patted his hair. "It's done!"

She caressed Shizuo's hair affectionately. "Look Shizu-chan, isn't it feel good when it's all dry? I don't even have to worry it would wet my floor! Not to mention, your hair got so nice and fluffy." Izaya rubbed her cheek against Shizuo's hair, "Ah, it feels good~"

Shizuo only snorted as response.

"Alright!" Izaya got up suddenly, picking up the hair dryer and towel from Shizuo.

When she was on her way walking away from the couch, Shizuo grasped her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put the hair dryer and towel away."

"Just do that later," Shizuo said, as he pulled Izaya down into his lap.

"But Shizu-chan…!" Izaya whined, trying to get out from Shizuo's hold.

"No but." Shizuo tightened his hold around her. Izaya tried to yank away from his grasp but failed miserably. She scoffed, before stopping her futile struggled. She could never win against the brute strength anyway.

She put the items in her hands down, moved around a bit, before settling herself comfortably on Shizuo's lap. She rest against Shizuo's lean chest, and nuzzling her face into his neck. Izaya closed her eyes, enjoying Shizuo's scent then exhaled softly.

Shizuo tightened his grasped around Izaya's torso unconsciously, when he felt a soft breath against his neck. He pulled Izaya closer, laying down his chin above her head. Izaya's small body fit perfectly inside Shizuo's embrace.

They stay like that for a moment, enjoying each other company.

"It's cold…" Izaya snuggled even deeper into Shizuo, tried to warm her body using his heat.

Shizuo respond by wrapping his hands around Izaya even tightly yet gently, adjusting his strength, so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's shirt, lifted her head up, then touching her forehead against Shizuo, smiling as if she had remember something important.

"I got hot chocolate on my desk. I'm going to pick it up."

Shizuo reluctantly loosen his hold on Izaya as she free herself from him and stood up.

Izaya walked towards a cup of hot chocolate in the desk. She picked it up, then furrowed her eyebrow a bit as she felt the hot chocolate that not really _**hot**_ anymore.

She shrugged her shoulder, walked back towards Shizuo. The informant was not in a mood to make a new hot chocolate, so she just gotta make do of what she had now.

Izaya sat back on Shizuo's lap, moving around until she felt comfortable. She then leaned her back against his chest, letting out a small satisfied sigh, before taking a sip of her lukewarm chocolate.

When Izaya finished taking a sip of her lukewarm chocolate, Shizuo took the cup away and drank some of it.

"What the hell, flea!? It's bitter and it's not even hot anymore!" Shizuo grunt angrily, after choked on the bitter and now cold of the supposed to be hot chocolate.

Izaya straighten her back and turned around, facing Shizuo, then stared at him annoyed.

"Of course it's not hot anymore, stupid protozoan! I made it quite a while ago already, and…!" she took the hot chocolate away from Shizuo's grip. "I like it bitter!"

"But, chocolate was supposed to be sweet!"

"It's not! What's with your sweet tooth anyway?!" izaya snorted, after glaring hard at Shizuo.

Shizuo growled, not making a comeback, only averting his gaze from Izaya.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment, then grin mischievously. She put her chocolate cup down, reached out her hand to both sides of Shizuo's face, forcing him to look back at Izaya.

"What do you want, fle…"

Izaya pulled Shizuo face down then smashed their lips together. Shizuo's eyes widened, surprised by Izaya's act. As he opened his mouth, tried to say something, Izaya's tongue quickly took the opportunity to invade his mouth.

As soon as he felt that hot tongue skillfully twisting around inside his cavern, he kissed back, totally forgetting what he's intend to do. Their tongue swirled together, fought for dominance, which Shizuo won easily. The kiss got deeper, rougher, more and more passionate as times goes by.

They finally pulled apart as air became necessary. They're panting harshly. Sweat dropping as a trail of saliva connecting their lips together.

Izaya settling her eyes on Shizuo, smile smugly. She put her hands on his shoulder, using it to pull herself up a bit, hovering over shizuo's body, before speaking on his ear with sultry voice, "am I not tasted sweet?"

Shizuo shivered as he felt Izaya's hot breath on his ear. A blush creep over his face as he quickly pulled Izaya away, only to be struck in awe by the sight in front of him.

Izaya was panting slowly. Her cheeks were flushed into rose-colored, contrast with her pale skin. Shizuo couldn't seem to avert his eyes from Izaya's half-lidded crimson eyes which had been staring into him lustfully.

For a moment, he stopped breathing. His mind went blank as he savoring an astoundingly stunning sight before him entirely.

Before he realized, his hands had already reaching over Izaya, holding her in possessive embrace. Shizuo nuzzle his head on Izaya's neck, inhaled her scent deeply, before licking, sucking and biting her neck, leaving a mark as a way of showing his ownership. No one else is allowed to touch _his_ woman. Izaya belong to him and him only.

Izaya squirmed as Shizuo continue to mark her. Her hands grabbed his back tightly, holding back a moan coming out of her lip.

Shizuo grabbed the back of her head, and then pulled her into a kiss. Not a rough, hasty one, instead it was so gentle, chaste, loving kiss.

Izaya stretched out her hands into Shizuo's neck, drew him even closer as she pressed her lips more.

Shizuo responded back, tightened his embrace around Izaya gently. Being in each other arms, it felt so fitting. They both know, they are imperfect, yet when they're together nothing else seems to matter. Both are full of flaws, twisted, mess up, and broken, which was fine, as they perfected each other. They both content and happy as the way things are, because their love is there.

As the rain pouring heavily outside, behind the closed window, without anyone knowing, this most infamous couple spent their time together, silently, affectionately, away from the eyes of the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! *dancing around happily

I wanted fluff, so I wrote this~ Haven't decide whether to continue this or just to make it an oneshot though.

Feedback would be nice. Thanks for reading~


End file.
